1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electrical device mounting box assemblies.
2. Background Art
Electrical device mounting boxes are widely used for housing electrical outlet receptacles. Mounting plates coupled to the electrical device mounting boxes are often utilized to mount the electrical outlet receptacles within the electrical device mounting box. When coupling an electrical device to a mounting plate, a user is required to turn the screw once the tip of the screw engages the mounting plate and until the screw head is flush with the plate.